Letting You Go
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: Jericho and Kole were head-over-heels for each other until a huge argument breaks them up. Regretful, Kole tries to let him go. JeriKole and BBRae two-shot. Originally written for Deviant Art. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I made for Deviant art – upon getting inspiration from a picture by Woahnessness – but decided to upload it here, too. Cause I'm awesome that way! **

**Also, sorry, the title's kinda rubbish. I couldn't think of a better one.**

**I don't own any of the characters, sadly. If I did, d'ya think I would've let CN cancel Teen Titans? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It pained her to see them together. To see them sitting in each others arms, hugging in the corridors, watching the sunset from the roof. It was hard to keep herself in control, and to fix that smile on herself to let her friends know she was alright.<p>

But she wasn't.

Whenever she saw them together, the green-eyed monster in the pit of her stomach would roar and claw at her heart. And it hurt, it hurt her more than she could have imagined.

Yes. It pained her to see Jericho and Raven together. To see Raven place herself in Jericho's lap, or to see him unexpectedly pull her into a hug. But Kole was strong, and she would get over it.

At least, that's what she told herself.

But every night she was haunted by the same dream. That stupid, stupid argument. She couldn't even remember what it was about, something silly and unimportant. She couldn't recall who had started it, only that once they had gotten going, they couldn't stop.

'_Don't you ever shut up!' Jericho signed angrily as he glared at Kole from across the room. 'All you do is talk, talk, talk!'_

"_Well, maybe I have a lot to say!"_

'_Maybe you have too much to say.'_

"_Well, at least I make attempt at conversation! All you want to do it strum that dumb old guitar all day long!"_

Kole squeezed her eyes shut as she stared at the ceiling above her bed. He'd said some pretty hurtful things to her that day. But so had she. If she could turn back time, she would have taken back everything.

"_Whatever, Slade Jr." Kole screamed. Jericho's eyes widened before narrowing in fury._

'_Leave that man out of this.'_

Kole flinched and sighed. She turned her head and saw Argent enter the room. She, alone, knew how torn up she was about the whole affair, as being her room mate she had heard her muffled sobs and murmurs at night.

"You alright, love?" she asked, sitting down on the other bed. Kole sat up and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Y'know, you'd probably feel better if you just apologised to him," Argent said after a few seconds silence.

"I know," Kole sighed. "But…he's constantly with _her_ and I don't feel comfortable talking to him with _her _there," she admitted. "I know it's ridiculous. I mean, Raven's my friend but…I don't know."

"It's perfectly understandable," Argent assured her. "Tell you what. I'll try to get Raven away from him for a few minutes so you can talk to him."

"No, it's fine." She shook her head. The two girls were quiet for a few minutes before Kole spoke up again. "What if…what if he's still mad and won't talk to me? Or, at least let me talk to him…"

"Don't forget we're talking about Jericho, love. He's probably feeling as bad about it as you are. He's not one to hold grudges. Don't you remember when Beast Boy stole his guitar? He didn't stay mad for long."

"I suppose."

Kole got up and smoothed out her skirt before smiling weakly at Argent. "I'll see you later, I need some fresh air," she said before leaving the room. She climbed a few stairs until she reached the door leading onto the roof.

She quietly opened the door and peered around. All was quiet. The sun was beginning to sink behind the horizon, staining the clouds golden-pink and sending a wave of orange through the sky.

But Kole's view of the fantastic scene was blocked by the silhouettes of two people, sat side by side. Instantly, her heart dropped and the green-eyed monster roared.

Raven was talking quietly to Jericho but Kole couldn't hear what she was saying. She held her breath, straining her ears to pick up something, but could only hear the soft mumble of conversation. Suddenly, Raven stopped and Kole had the most horrible feeling that she'd been spotted, and quickly ducked back inside.

Raven twisted around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary and quickly looked back again. Jericho glanced behind him shortly after, and noticed something Raven hadn't.

The shadow by the door was wrong; someone was standing just out of sight. He thought he knew who it was but didn't alert Raven of this. Instead he just turned back and pretended he'd seen nothing.

When she could once again pick up the low mumbling of conversation coming from Raven, Kole snuck back down stairs. She didn't stop once as she made her way through the tower, down to the bottom level and out the front door. She made her way around the tower to make sure that she was on the side that wasn't facing the sunset and sat down on the rocks. She then removed her boots and let the water gently lap against her feet.

She liked being outside. The fresh air liberated her and left a sweet taste in her mouth. She inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. By now the sun had completely sunk, and the moon was reflected in the still, dark water; like a sheet of black glass.

Taking another deep breath, Kole thought about all the heartbreak she had gone through; all of the hurt and sadness she felt; all of the anger running through her veins. And then she breathed out and let it all go.

She let go of every negative emotion that had taken over her these past few days, and let go of the green-eyed monster inside her. And a warm feeling came over her as she finally let go of _him._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like the beginning all that much…but the second half is better, I think. <strong>

**Sorry it's so short…I didn't want to waffle too much.**

**Next chapter is really for my romanticism needs, as I couldn't bear to leave it on such a depressing note. **

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Letting You Go…part 2**

**Chapter two, 'cause I'm a sucker for happy endings…and FLUFF! No, seriously, there is so much fluff in here, you will CHOKE on it…there, you've had your warning. Don't go suing me for sending you to the doctor's with a clogged throat. **

**But I am being very serious, I think this is the fluffiest piece of fluff I have ever written…especially the end. Oh, gosh, what was I thinking! Eesh…oh well, sometimes you're just in the mood to write/read a bit of cheese and corn. Huzzah!**

**I don't own the Teen Titans…which is sad…Siiiiiiiigh…**

* * *

><p>Jericho and Raven sat on the edge of the roof, staring at the night sky. The mute boy's fingers glided softly over his guitar, playing whatever notes came to his mind. Raven watched him intently; she knew what he was thinking about.<p>

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?" she said bluntly. Jericho abruptly stopped playing and looked at her in shock. But he didn't shake his head or deny it, he just bit his lip. "You should tell her."

Jericho shook his head rapidly.

'_She's probably still mad at me,_ he sighed.

"I don't think she is," Raven said. Jericho still looked quite reluctant, so Raven added, "Why don't you at least apologise to her?"

'_I guess.' _Jericho sighed. _'Maybe I should talk to her. I've not seen her since…'_

"Go now," Raven told him. Jericho nodded slightly and went to get up, but she placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "And, Jericho. I don't think it's going to work…between us. As I said, you still love her and…I'm not over him yet. This relationship was a rebound purely formed on broken hearts. I hope you can understand."

Jericho gave her a small smile and nodded. He understood. Both teenagers stood up and Raven, surprising herself, gave him a quick, friendly hug. He then quickly left the roof to find Kole, leaving Raven to her own thoughts.

It wasn't long before someone else came to join her. Beast Boy silently approached her and sat down, but Raven didn't react. Instead she continued to stare blankly forwards, watching the moon. Beast Boy chewed on his lip for a bit before speaking up.

"Um, so…how are you and Jericho?"

"It's over between us."

"Really? Why?"

"He's still in love with Kole. He was on the rebound."

"Oh." Beast Boy fell silent for a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that, well, you've been ignoring me a lot lately. Actually, you've been ignoring us all, apart from Jericho. And I just wanted to know if everything was okay."

"Everything's fine, Beast Boy."

"No, it's not."

Raven was shocked. Beast Boy took one of her hands and looked her straight in the eye, speaking sincerely. "Please, Raven. Tell me what's wrong. Was it something I did? If it was, I'm sorry."

Raven sighed. In all truth, she was upset because of Beast Boy; because of something he'd said. But she could hardly blame him as much as she wanted to, he didn't know she'd been listening.

_Raven was walking down the corridor in Titans Tower, but paused when she heard noises from one of the rooms. Normally, she would have passed by without a second thought, but then she heard her name. _

"_Admit it, green bean. You like Raven, don't you?" Cyborg said. _

"_Do not!" Beast Boy exclaimed in reply. _

"_Tch, yeah you do." That was Speedy speaking. Beast Boy moaned in annoyance, to which Speedy laughed and said, "Aw, he's in love!"_

"_Am not! Why would I like her, anyway? She's mean to me and sarcastic and has no sense of humour!"_

"_Harsh, man," Cyborg commented. "She'd kill you if she'd heard that."_

"_Good thing she's not here then."_

_But Raven was there and she had heard everything. Silently, she hurried on down the corridor, upset but trying not to show it. Eventually she found herself on the roof, where Jericho sat alone. _

"It's nothing, Beast Boy," she said, somewhat sourly.

"No it's not." Beast Boy sighed. "C'mon, Raven. You're my friend."

"So you don't think I'm just some mean, sarcastic person with no sense of humour?"

He flinched at this. "You heard that?" Raven nodded. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Raven…I didn't mean that. I didn't mean any of it. It's just…they were teasing me…and I got annoyed and…I didn't think."

Raven arched an eyebrow so he carried on.

"You're not mean. If anything, I'm just always annoying you. And you have got a sense of humour, it's just sarcastic and different from mine." He sighed. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Raven smiled slightly and nodded. A wide grin came across Beast Boy's face.

"Can I have a hug?"

"Now you're pushing your luck."

"Even if I said that I like you? As in, I really, really like you?"

Raven's eyebrows shot upwards like corks. "…Really?" she asked tentatively. Beast Boy smiled and nodded.

"Really," he said as she leant forward and enveloped him in a hug.

Meanwhile, Jericho sprinted down the stairs, having checked all of the upstairs rooms for Kole. He'd even asked a few of the other Titans if they'd seen her. Only Argent had seen her, and she'd only said that she'd gone for some fresh air.

After checking the common room, kitchen and the other ground floor rooms for the girl, Jericho headed out of the front door. He then began to walk around the tower, his eyes peeled for a flash of pink…and there she was, sitting by the waters edge.

Jericho quietly made his way over and stood for a while behind her, watching her, before stepping forward.

In the reflection of the water, Kole saw another face appear above hers. Her eyes widened as she turned around and stared at Jericho.

"Um, hi," she said quietly. He waved in greeting with a tentative smile on his face before staring purposefully at the spot next to her and then at her. Realising that he wanted to sit down, she nodded. Jericho took a seat next to her on the rocks and stared out at the water. A silence befell them, broken when Kole spoke.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Before… I shouldn't have said those things to you. I didn't mean any of it, I was just angry. Forgive me?"

Jericho smiled warmly at her and nodded. Kole sighed in relief. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

'_I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to hurt you. Can you forgive me?' _Jericho signed. Kole beamed and, out of habit, threw her arms around him.

"Oh, of course I can!" she exclaimed before blushing and quickly pulling away. "Sorry…I didn't think."

Jericho shook his head, waving it off. _'Raven and I have called it off,' _he said. _'Although, I don't think we ever were properly together. We were just two, hurt people who sought comfort in each other.'_

"Oh." Kole said. She stared at her feet for a while, debating on whether or not to voice the question she wanted to ask. Breathing in deeply, she began talking before she could chicken out.

"Is there a chance, you know, for us to be…together again?" she asked timidly before looking up at him, her eyes imploring. "I miss you."

Jericho, although surprised at first, smiled softly. _'I've missed you too,'_ he signed before opening his arms, inviting in her for a hug.

Kole happily threw herself in his arms, slinging hers around his shoulders and smiling into his neck. Jericho put his hands on her waist and pulled her onto his lap, prompting her to giggle quietly. She pressed her lips against his cheek for a second before he swooped down, his mouth on hers, and stole a proper kiss.

Breaking away, Jericho lifted his hands to sign something to her.

'_I love you,_' was his message.

Kole smiled wryly and, copying his actions, signed, _'And I love you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>See? SEE! I told you it was ridiculously fluffy! Ha! Ha ha ha ha! Bet you wish you'd listened, huh? Don't ya!<strong>

**Also, sorry it's short...it's not really a story that demands long chapters...just a short, fuzzy two-shot. Huzzah! **

**So, yeah. It's eleven at night, I have chocolate and England are totally SMASHING India on the cricket. Life is good…(Promptly falls asleep at the keyboard) Zzzzzzzz…**

**Kole & Jericho:…**

**Beast Boy: (Pokes sleeping Flare with a stick)**

**Raven: (Rolls eyes)**

**Argent: Um…review please?**


End file.
